Circunstancias especiales
by mestisay
Summary: Visión personal de la "locura" de House en Mayfield


**Circunstancias especiales**

_- Bésame… - le pilló desprevenido. El roce de sus labios le hizo ascender a cielos casi olvidados. El tacto de su lengua, suave, deseable, le concedió el tiempo necesario para expiar sus pecados y poner en orden los pocos sentimientos de anhelo y fantasía que aún le quedaban por ella. El sabor que inundó su boca… El sabor… Aquel sabor que conocía tan bien. El de las putas pastillas…_

- ¡Mierda! – el grito de rabia y desesperación resonó como en un eco por la habitación cerrada. Estaba a oscuras y supuso, en primera instancia, que era de noche aún. Dos semanas. Dos odiosas semanas llevaba encerrado en aquella cárcel en que se había convertido su propia mente. Dos semanas en las que su menor problema era Amber. Estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba por culpa de alguien que estaba muy vivo.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Michael, el gordo inútil que se encargaba de que no cometiera alguna locura como masticar las sábanas o darse cabezazos contra las paredes. Lo que nadie controlaba, eran las ideas descabelladas que surcaban su cabeza. Le miró con intriga, pero volvió a marcharse en cuanto comprobó que no había rastro de sangre y que podía volver a babear frente al televisor de su puesto.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, estiró las manos y sintió la tibieza de una piel desnuda a su lado. Estaba alucinando otra vez, lo sabía. Abrió los ojos y pudo comprobar que se trataba de un brazo, unido a aquel ser que, durante meses antes de aquello, había hecho sus noches más llevaderas, pero que ahora, le atormentaba cada vez que intentaba dar un paso.

_- Hola…_

_- Hola – ya incluso, le seguía la corriente. Le hacía sentirse mejor sin saber por qué._

_- ¿Cómo lo llevas?_

_- Dios… ¿Yo mismo me pregunto eso? – se rió muy a su pesar, pero ella le miraba seria._

_- Sabes que te estoy esperando._

_- Lo sé – le respondió, medio dolido – Quiero que vengas – le dijo en un hilo de voz._

_- Sabes que me duele verte así… - ella alargó la mano y acarició su cara, mientras él se dejaba hacer, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento que le brindaba su propia imaginación._

_- A mí me duele no verte… - se estaba volviendo un blando. Es cierto eso que dicen que cuando la mente falla, perdemos el control sobre todo lo demás. _

La luz del sol le daba directamente en la cara. El reflejo de una silueta acercándose a él le hizo entornar los ojos para intentar descifrar de quién se trataba. Como cada día, y puntual a su cita, James Wilson hacía acto de presencia.

- Hola.

- Hola – le dijo sin siquiera mirarle.

- ¿Cómo estás hoy?

- Genial. Seguro que en un rato llega alguien con los papeles del alta – la ironía era lo único que le quedaba, y Wilson sabía que no podía quitarle eso también.

- Bien, me alegra oír eso – le respondió de la misma manera.

- ¿Ahora me das la razón como a los locos? – esta vez sí le miró, sonriendo. Echaba de menos hablar con él. Aunque le siguiera viendo cada día, el trasfondo de sus conversaciones no era el mismo. Wilson siempre actuaba con cierto recelo, y él no se lo reprochaba - ¿Cómo lo están haciendo? –preguntó después de un rato.

- Van bien – sabía lo que quería decir, porque era la misma pregunta de cada día. El equipo – Cameron y Chase acaban de volver de su luna de miel, se les ve felices, pero supongo que siempre es así al principio.

- Tú debes saberlo bien… - le soltó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Sí… es verdad – dijo, también riendo – Bueno… Foreman y Hadley siguen a lo suyo, ya sabes: no quieren saber de la vida de nadie siempre y cuando nadie quiera saber de la suya. Por ahora les funciona. Y Taub… Taub sigue como siempre, la verdad. El tío no se sabe muy bien de qué va, pero va.

- Ya… - agachó la cabeza y arrancó un poco de césped con los zapatos - ¿Y…?

- Está mal. Hace días que no duerme, aunque el maquillaje que usa engaña a todos los demás. La niña la ayuda a sobrellevarlo. La verdad es que es una monada, te encantaría verla, por mucho que digas que no soportas a los bebés – hizo una mueca divertida y Wilson sonrió – Insiste en venir, pero yo le he dicho que no.

- Has hecho bien – se le partió el alma cuando le suplicó a Wilson que no la dejara ir a visitarle. No soportaba la idea de tener que mirarla a la cara y ver lástima en sus ojos. No podía permitirlo.

- ¿De verdad piensas que no verla te ayuda?

- Créeme, sé lo que me hago.

- Pues yo creo que te equivocas – ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Wilson se levantó del banco en el que habían estado sentados y se dispuso a marcharse – Se lo conté.

- ¿El qué? – le miró sin entender.

- Tu alucinación – su cara palideció – Le conté por qué gritaste delante de todo el mundo que te habías acostado con ella.

- Al final no pudiste mantener la boca cerrada – agachó la cabeza una vez más. Le sentó mal la noticia, pero no estaba cabreado con Wilson, no podía.

- Tenía derecho a saberlo. Tenía derecho a saber que aún tiene opción.

- ¿Opción a qué? Yo ya no soy una opción en ningún sentido, Wilson.

- Me da igual lo que pienses. Algún día saldrás de aquí y esa mujer estará esperándote, a pesar de lo que ambos penséis, aún hay mucho tiempo para enmendar el error.

- Tienes que dejar de leer libros de auto ayuda. No son buenos para tu salud.

- Pero son buenos para la tuya – le sonrió – Hasta mañana, House.

- Sí. Hasta mañana, Wilson - con un simple apretón de manos se despidieron.

……………………………………….

De camino a la entrada, Wilson pensó en la persona que le esperaba en el coche. Al principio, sólo conseguía convencerla a duras penas de que no podía acompañarle. Se le hacía un mundo saber que en cuanto cerrara la puerta del despacho, se iba a deshacer en un mar de lágrimas. Pero pasados un par de días, cuando la necesidad de ir se convirtió en algo más fuerte que la pena que sentía, no hubo manera de evitar que la encontrara dentro del coche, esperando con aspecto decidido. Sin embargo, al llegar a su destino siempre sucumbía ante las palabras de Wilson, que le aseguraba que le preguntaría a él, y, si quería verla, iría a buscarla.

Los días pasaron sin tener resultados, y aquella tarde, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- ¿Cómo está? – le preguntó nada más cerrar la puerta del coche.

- No lo sé. Parece igual que siempre – le respondió con un suspiro de resignación.

- ¿Te ha dicho otra vez que no?

- Sí, dice que…

- ¿Le preguntaste siquiera? – giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario para que él no pudiera ver las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

- Lisa… - odiaba a House por aquello, lo odiaba – Tienes que entenderle – miró por la ventanilla un instante, y luego confesó - Le he dicho que te conté lo de su alucinación.

- ¿Qué? ¡Te dije que no se lo contaras! ¡Ahora sí que no querrá verme! – se tapó la cara con las manos.

- No quiere verte… porque le da miedo lo que pensarás.

- Eso es una estupidez.

- No lo es… - estaba cansado. Él tenía que hablar con House, consolar a Cuddy… ¿Y quién se ocupaba de él? Al final, algo dentro de sí mismo, estalló - ¿Quieres verle?

- Claro que sí, ¿por qué iba a venir cada tarde contigo si no? – la pregunta de Wilson le pareció estúpida y le respondió entre sollozos.

- ¡Pues entra! – ella le miró con cara de sorpresa – ¡Entra ahí si es lo que quieres, Lisa! ¡Porque sabes cómo es y nunca dará su brazo a torcer! ¡Joder! – hubo un momento de silencio, en el que ambos pusieron en orden sus pensamientos antes de soltar alguna barbaridad más por la situación.

- Vamos… - susurró Cuddy – Mañana volveremos – Wilson respiró hondo y agarró con fuerza el volante.

- Sois unos cobardes, los dos.

- Lo sé… - Wilson arrancó el coche y puso rumbo a Princeton. Cuddy no logró contener las lágrimas durante el viaje.

……………………………………………

_- Ha venido conmigo – House le miró sin comprender._

_- ¿Quién?_

_- Lisa… Está en el coche._

_- ¿Por qué no ha entrado?_

_- Porque estaba esperando a que tú me dieras luz verde – se quedaron en silencio un rato - ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla?_

_- ¡No! – respondió de inmediato – No… no quiero que me vea así._

_- Como quieras…_

_- Dile que estoy bien._

_- Descuida…_

Aún se odiaba por aquella conversación, pero era mejor así. Ella no debía verle, al menos no mientras tuviera aquella pinta a lo Robbinson Crusoe. Volvió a su habitación y se metió en la cama. Pensó que Wilson volvería al día siguiente, y también ella… Tal vez alguna de aquellas tardes, tendría valor para decirle a su amigo que fuese al coche a buscarla, pero por ahora, sucumbía sólo ante la inercia de querer dormir para soñar que la tenía en sus brazos.


End file.
